Darkness in The Rain
by colonelduckie
Summary: Mikey is blinded during a fight, Donnie feels as if it his fault. Will Mikey see again?
1. Blinded

**A/N: This is will be a five chapter fic. I am doing a 100 theme challenge on deviantART. This will cover: under the rain, night, under the stars, hold my hand, and eyes.**

* * *

The four turtles climbed from the sewer. It was raining heavily, they could hardly see anything much of the time. Once they reached the alleyway Mikey began to jump from puddle to puddle. They reached the fire escape and climbed to roof top. They watched as the humans frantically run from the building and try to find a taxi.

After nearly thirty minutes the rain had slowed down enough for them to see better. During the entire time they had to stop Mikey from jumping in every puddle he could find.

Giving up on puddle jumping Mikey took to poking Raph. The red banded turtle was just about to flip his younger brother when the turtles came across some trouble, Foot soldiers. Leo and Raph went to the far side of the roof, while Donnie and Mikey stayed in their location.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled out madly spinning his nunchaku.

Donnie was spinning his bō staff, but he dropped it when he felt s sharp pain pierce his arm. Donnie dropped to his knees he felt as if his head was going to rip open, his eyes snapped shut. Just as quickly, his eyes opened again, he felt himself reach down for his bō.

"Donnie?" the voice echoed in his head, it sounded like Mikey.

Donnie had no control over his movements. His vision was blurred around the edges. Mikey's back was to his brother, trying to fight off some Foot. Donnie raised his hands above his head and brought his staff down behind Mikey's shell and onto his shoulders, his weapon snapped. Suddenly Donnie felt his world spin, he dropped to the ground.

"What the shell Donnie?" Mikey asked grunting in pain a rubbing his shoulders. Mikey turned around to see his brother lying on the ground, "Donnie?" Mikey whimpered gently shaking his brother. Mikey started to panic, Donnie's breathing became fast. Mikey went to bring Donnie into his arms when he felt a dart sticking out of his brother's arm. "Donnie…" Mikey said, "you need to wake up, you've been poisoned….I think…you know this really your thing." Donnie did not respond. Mikey heard footsteps, he turned around, "Leo-" when he looked up it was Foot soldier, he threw something, it hit Mikey in the masked part of his face. Mikey closed his eyes, and when he opened them he could see nothing, he was blind. "Uh Donnie...wake up! I can't see!"

The rain was coming down harder now. "Mikey, what's going on over here?" Leo asked.

"Donnie went rogue and whacked me with his staff, then he collapsed. I found his in his arm," Mikey said raising the dart, "oh and I'm blind."

"Mikey, you can't see?" Leo asked concerned checking his brother over.

Mikey shook his head, "but, Donnie….he's out of it…."

Leo helped Mikey to his feet. Leo kept a hand on his brother's arm so he could guide him, "it's okay, Raph has Donnie-"

"Is-is he okay? I thinks he's been poisoned…." Mikey was frantically trying to get away from Leo.

"Mikey, calm down we will know more when we get back to the lair," Leo said stopping at the edge of the roof. "be careful going down," Leo told his brother as he climbed down the fire escape, "I am going to help Raph get Donnie down, you stay put when you get down there."

Mikey dropped down from the fire escape and landed in a puddle, jumping in puddles was no fun when he could not see anything at all.

Once they were down in the sewer Leo instructed Mikey to keep a hand on his shoulder while he helped Raph carry Donnie.

The four made their way to the lair. Raph and Leo laid Donnie on the couch and Mikey sat down by Donnie's head.

Splinter came over and check Donnie's pulse, it was steady, normal. Donnie moaned softly.

"Sensei how is he?" Mikey asked trying to look at this father.

"He will be fine," Splinter said, "he should be waking up soon. Now let me see your eyes," Splinter said kneeling down in front of Mikey. "Leonardo, could you bring me a flashlight?"

"Check on Donnie! Not me!" Mikey said turning to his brother, for the first time they saw the welt across Mikey's shoulders where Donnie hit him with his bō.

"Michelangelo, you brother will be okay, now we must check on you. You are injured as well" Splinter said trying to sooth his son. "Does this hurt?" he asked gently touching the welt. Mikey pulled back, "Michelangelo how did that happen?"

"Donnie hit me with his bō. His eyes were crazy."

"I see, the poison must have forced him to attack you," Splinter going to touch the welt again, but Mikey turned way, "Raphael I would like you to get me a wet cloth, it will help keep the swelling down." Raph nodded and left just as Leo was coming back.

"Here you go sensei," Leo said handing his father the flashlight, "could it be blinding powder? Like what Karai hit me with?"

"I cannot be sure," Splinter said. He turned to blinded son flashing the light in his eyes to check their movement. "Michelangelo, do you see anything? Outlines, shapes?"

"No, it's all black," Mikey said his voice was dull.

"Very well, we will have to wait to see if it clears up," Splinter said. Raph walked back and dropped the cloth over Mikey's shoulders.

"Th-thanks Raph," Mikey said, even though he could not see his brother he looked to him, "I want to stay with Donnie," he said.

It was early in the morning, the rain was still falling. Mikey was sleeping on the couch. Donnie sat up and rubbed the spot on his arm where the dart hit him.

"Donnie?" Mikey asked waking up, trying to turn to his brother.

"Mikey, you okay?" Donnie asked seeing his brother's awkward movements.

"Me? How about you? Are you okay?" Mikey turned the questions around on his brother.

"Yeah, my arm is sore, but other than that I am okay. What happened last night?" Donnie asked. "I just remember my arm going numb and well, waking up now."

Mikey swallowed hard and started to explain what happened. He did not get very far when Leo walked in.

"Hey Donnie, good to see you wake," Leo said, "how you feeling?"

"Confused," he said

"Guess you know how Mikey feels," Raph laughed joining Leo.

"Hey!" Mikey said defensively, trying to turn towards Raph.

"Mikey, are you okay?" Donnie asked again.

"You still can't see can you?" Leo said.

Donnie's heart dropped, "Mikey, you're blind?" Mikey nodded. Donnie grabbed Mikey by the shoulders to check his brother's eyes, but Mikey winced in pain. Donnie let go of his brother's shoulders, "what happened?"

"You…you…"

"Is that you were trying to say before?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah," Mikey said as Donnie tried to check his brother over, "so Donnie am I going to be blind forever?"

"I don't know," Donnie said.

"But, I need to see." Reality was setting in on Mikey. Now that he knew Donnie was going to be okay, he could really think about his own problems. It had been nearly five hours since he was blinded, he was only blinded for and hour.

"I know Mikey," Donnie said, "I will figure this out."

Mikey jumped up to his feet and ran out of the lair, he knew it so well he could move around blind. Feeling against the familiar sewer wall he found a ladder and climbed up. Mikey sat in the corner of the alley way letting the heavy rain mix with his tears.


	2. Mikey's Night

Splinter came into the room. He looked around the room he could see Donatello awake sitting on the couch, and Leo and Raph standing across from this. One one son was missing. "Where is Michelangelo?" Splinter asked.

"He ran off," Leo said, "I was just on my way out to find him." Splinter nodded and gestured his hand for him to go.

Raph groaned, "he kept saying he is fine," he said sighing.

"Now that he knows Donatello is better he can focus on his own health. Your brother puts others before himself, I knew I would not get him to focus on how own problems until Donatello was awake and better," Splinter told his two middle sons.

When Leo walked out of the lair he closed his eyes, just to see what it was like. Mikey must be so scared. Leo nearly jumped out of his shell when he felt a sewer rat run across his foot. He was blinded by Karai, but this was different. He climbed the ladder, he has a gut feeling Mikey went topside, despite the fact he knew the sewer well enough to walk blind.

"Mikey?" Leo called out getting hit in the face with light rain. Leo looked around the alley, he saw a figure huddle in a corner. "Mikey," he repeated as he reached his hand out.

"Leo?" Mikey asked reaching out his own hand. Leo grabbed his brother's hand. Mikey pulled his brother down. Leo sat next to his brother. "It's dark like night...I-I don't like the dark…I keep closing my eyes and opening them, but nothing changes."

Leo wrapped his around around his brother, "everything will be okay, you have four other senses. I know you, you can handle it."

"It's my fault Mikey is blind," Donnie said.

"How could you have stopped it brainiac? It could have been the both of you and then what would we have done?"

Donnie sighed, "I will make sure Mikey sees again," Donnie said in confidence.

"I do not doubt your skills Donatello, but I would refrain from making a promise like that to your brother. He is in very emotional state right now. Tell him you will do what you can, nothing is ever certain," Splinter looked at his son.

"Hai sensei," he said half heartedly.

"Michelangelo will need help. Remember weather or not your brother sees again he is still your brother and I expect you to treat him the same, it will help him," Splinter said, "and I will help him adjust to using his other senses."

"Sensei, this still wear off or Donnie could fix him. Why are you talking like it permeant?" Raph asked.

"Prepare for the worst, expect for the best," Splinter replied.

"Leo, what if I never see again?" Mikey asked.

"Then we will help you. You can still hear, feel, and smell, you need all that to be a ninja. Just think we spend all our time in the shadows, in the dark,"

"But we need to see out enemy."

"Not really, you can hear and feel them. You can hear their footsteps, feel the wind as their weapons moves through the air, smell them as the move by you." Leo smiled even though he knew it brother could not see it, "I will help you train."

"Thanks Leo," Mikey said, "is it still night?" Mikey asked.

"You tell me. Do you feel the sun's warmth on your skin? Or the cool air of the night?"

"It's been raining, how would I feel the sun?" Mikey asked looking to the sky.

"Then listen, do you hear more traffic? The birds that fly?"

Mikey smiled, "I hear a bird...and I feel the sun." he let out a small laugh, "we-we should get down into the sewers huh?"

"Yeah, but we don't have to go back to the lair if you don't want to," Leo said and he watched Mikey climb down the ladder. "We can go for a walk around the sewers." When Leo got down he saw Mikey was sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees.

"It's like a never ending night," Mikey said shakily before he started to cry again. Leo sat down next to his brother. Mikey laid his head on his brother's shoulder, "Leo, I don't know if I can do this. I'm still scared of the dark...I always sleep with a night light...and a night light can't help this."

Leo did not know what to say, so he just sat there with his brother until Mikey fell asleep. Leo picked up his brother and carried him to their home. "He fell asleep," Leo said meeting the concerned gazes from his family. He brought his brother to his room. The floor of Mikey's room was covered in papers, action figures, and other items.

Leo walked around Mikey's room and picked up the items on the floor so he would trip over them when he woke up.

"How was he when you found him?" Donnie asked.

Leo sighed, "he was crying. I think he is scared more than anything. He still wants to be a ninja." Leo looked at the worried expression on Donnie's face. "Don't worry, we will help him," Leo said, speaking as a brother, as a leader.

"I will wonder if things would have been different if I was not poisoned," Donnie said looking at his sleeping brother.

"Don't worry about that, you need some sleep too, you can figure out things on a good sleep."

Mikey woke up, he gasped. Then he realized, he was blind. Mikey swung his feet over the side of his bed. He walked across his room, when he reached his door he could hear footsteps followed by the sound of something dragging, "sensei?" Mikey said tentatively reaching out a hand.

"Yes Michelangelo," Splinter said holding out his arm for Mikey to hold on to.

"Sensei, I still want to be a ninja," Mikey said, "don't make me stop."

Splinter looked down at his son, "I will not stop you, I will help you use your other senses."

"It's an endless night, and all I want is my night light," Mikey said.

Splinter sadly looked down at his son.

Mikey stood next to Donnie, at the end of the line of his brother during their training session. Splinter explained every move of the new kata so Mikey could complete it.

Once their kata was complete they knelt down in front of Splinter, "today we will help Michelangelo. I would like him to know your footsteps so that he will not injure any of you in a fight." Mikey walked to the middle of the room. "you three are not to land and hard attacks, but I would like you to attack, so that Michelangelo can defend."

"Hai sensei," the three eldest turtles called out.

"Michelangelo, as soon as you can identify your brother, call his name."

"Hai sensei," Mikey responded.

All his brothers walked softly, as they were all taught long ago, Mikey listened. He heard a great swinging motion, it was Donnie's bō staff. "Donnie," Mikey said, taking one nunchaku and wrapping it around the staff and pulled it from his brother's hands. Next, Mikey heard the sound of unsheathing, "Leo," Mikey called out easily. He listened as he heard the katana sliced the air. Mikey clumsily dodged the attack, he grunted in frustration. Mikey got up and waited for the next attack, he knew it would be Raph. Still frustrated from his clumsy defense against Leo, he did not know Raph had attacked until Raph lightly tapped Mikey's cheek with his sai. "I can't do this!" Mikey yelled. "How can I be a blind ninja?"

"Michelangelo, you are doing well. It is only your first session blind. You have been blind for less than twenty-four hours. It will take time."

"Raph would have killed me."

"You must not dwell on failure, you have to compose yourself after each attack, focus yourself. That does not just go for Michelangelo."

"Can I go?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, you may." Splinter said.

Mikey laid down on his carapace in his bed. Donnie followed his brother. "Donnie?" Mikey asked, he could tell it was Donnie by the way be walked.

"Yeah it's me."

"Make the night go away," he cried, "turn the night light on." Donnie watched as his brother searched for his eyes.

"I will do what-"

"I'm still scared of the dark, like when we were kids."

Donnie looked at his brother, he glad he could not see him cry. Donnie pulled his brother into a hug. "I will help you," Donnie said.


	3. Stars

Mikey was at the punching bag. It's been three days since he was blinded and he found it was one of the few things he could do. Donnie watched his brother he was going a good job fighting blind, but Splinter had not allowed him up for patrol just yet. Donnie had been checking Mikey's vision everyday, no change each time. He never analyzed Leo's eye sight after Karai blinded him since it has already cleared.

Mikey's body tensed. "April?" he asked as unknown footsteps approached.

"Hey April," Donnie said trying to act calm.

"You know I can feel that smile," Mikey said laughing joining Donnie, "Hey April."

"How you doing Mikey?" April asked.

Mikey sighed, "been stuck down here for three days." He said after some thought.

"Do you guys want to see Mr. Murakami?" April asked the questions was prompted to ask by Donnie earlier that day.

"Murakami-san!" Mikey shouted, "I have not seen him in so long!"

"Mikey, it's been like two weeks," Leo said.

"Sensei can we go?" he asked upon hearing his father approach.

Splinter had already pre approved this plan, in hopes if would lift his son's spirits. Splinter placed a paw on the side of Mikey's arm, since his shoulders were still bruised. "Yes, you may."

"Thanks sensei!" Mikey said hugging his father.

"You must listen to your brothers, this is your first time out-"

"Blind I know," Mikey said.

Mikey followed Leo out of the lair, Raph behind him and April walking next to him, Donnie was behind Raph.

"Will you all stop looking at me!" Mikey shouted, "I will be okay." Mikey climbed the ladder and then pulled himself into the alley.

They kept to the street level, Leo was afraid Mikey would miss his footing and fall off the roof. "Almost there," Leo told Mikey, "all right let's cross the street." The four turtles flipped across the street while April simple walked across the street.

Mikey was the first one to the door, "Murakami-san!" he called out as he opened the door.

"Michelangelo," he responded, waiting for the traditional hug from his turtle friend, "come," he said, "I have something new for you to try. I remember you said you made pizza soup. Today for you I have pizza noodle soup."

They all looked down and the bowls in front of them, and then to Mikey.

"Murakami-san you will have to teach me to make this!" Mikey said smiling.

"Is something wrong?" Murakami-san asked, he could tell something was going on.

"During a fight three days ago I was attacked with blinding power, I still can't see," Mikey spoke softly.

Murakami said nothing for a moment, "if you need any help tell me," he said.

"I just want to know how you made this soup!" Mikey smiled.

"Thank you!" Mikey said as he left with his brothers and April. Once they were out Mikey looked to his brothers, "I can't wait to make this for you guys."

Donnie looked to Mikey, his smiled seemed forced. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I never thought about the stars before," Mikey said suddenly, "but now that I can't see them I wonder about them."

"Mikey what do you mean?" April said.

"The stars, they are always there, but you never think about them. I have been doing a lot of thinking-"

"Now that is dangerous," Raph said.

Mikey scowled, "just forget it," Mikey said walking off.

"Raph!" Leo snapped, "what was that all about?"

"I always tease him, you never had a problem before. Besides sensei said not to treat him any different. You can't baby him! What if he never sees again? He has to get used to this." Raph snarled squaring off against Leo, while Donnie tried frantically to break them up.

"Uh guys," April said.

"This is-" Donnie stopped when his older brother both sent him an angry glare. Donnie threw his hands up.

"Guys!" April repeated.

Donnie backed away from his feuding brothers. "He was going to talk about how he is feeling! Something he has not done yet-"

"Mikey ran off!" April shouted.

"What?!" they shouted.

"While you were fighting he ran off," April said.

"Look what you did Leo!" Raph snapped.

"What _I_ did, this was all you," Leo snapped back glaring at his brother.

"I am going after Mikey, you two can keep fighting," Donnie said running off after Mikey. Leaving Leo and Raph stunned.

Donnie jumped up to the nearest roof top, he searched it for his brother, but no Mikey. Donnie sighed as he jumped off to the next roof top. He looked around, at the edge of the room closest to the previous building he was a little blood. Donnie's heart raced. "Mikey!" he shouted. Donnie walked forward a little more, he found Mikey laying on his back. Donnie knelt down next to his brother, "Mikey are you okay?" Mikey rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, Donnie could see his hands were scrapped up. "What happened to your hands?" Donnie asked grabbing is brother's hand.

"Slipped on the edge of the roof, had to pull myself up," he said pulling hand out of his brother's. "You said that the stars make pictures, can you tell me about them?"

Donnie sat down next to Mikey, "do you remember the name of the brightest start?" he asked.

"Yeah the North Star. Sensei said that we look for when we get lost."

"Yes-well, that's the common name for it. It's really Polaris-" Donnie stopped and ran his had over his head, he was doing again.

Mikey laughed, "Donnie you are too smart for your own good," he said. Then Mikey's tone when serious, "I'm lost, and can't see it...the star…"

Donnie swallowed the lump in his throat. "Here let me show you," he lifted his brother's hand. "It's right there," he said pointing his brother's hand in the star's direction. It was hard to see with all city lights, but it was there.

"Can you tell me about it?" Mikey asked his voice was innocent, "you know all sorts of crazy things, you have to know about one little star."

Donnie looked at his brother he always hung out in his lab, touching everything. It drove Donnie crazy, but this was the first time Mikey seemed interested in something Donnie knew. Mikey was always there pick his brother up when they were down, he always wanted to make them smile. Now it was Donnie's turn to help his brother. "Well Polaris is 430 light years away," he looked at Mikey, he could tell he was confused, "the light is actually left from the star 430 years ago."

"Wow," Mikey mused, he closed his eyes. "That is a really long time ago."

"Yeah it is," Donnie said.

"Have you figured out...um...have you...do you know if I…."

"I have been working on something that could help, but I still need to get it running. I don't know how long before it will work," Donnie said.

"Oh," Mikey said.

"Let's get back to the lair so I can clean up your hands," Donnie said breaking up the awkward silence.

Mikey jumped to his feet and walked slowly to the edge of the roof. It took everything for Donnie not to tell him to stop. He watched Mikey slowly move his foot to make sure he was not going to far.

"You coming?" Mikey asked as he was halfway down the ladder.

"Yeah Mikey I am on my way." Donnie said taking one last look at the stars.


	4. The Test

Donnie was in his lab working on a device to check Mikey's vision. It had been nearly two weeks since Mikey was blinded. Donnie wanted to get this device working, it would be able to tell the extent of the damage Mikey suffered. Donnie was hating that it was taking so long.

Raph and Mikey were sparring. For the third time out of their four matches Mikey felt Raph's sai tap his cheek. Raph's weapons were too silent for him. The only time he was able to best Raph was because the red banded turtle grunted.

"You're going easy on me," Mikey said try to hide his frustration.

"Who said I was talking it easy?" Raph said, "beside you were the one who cut-"

"You can't even use a knife and you can see! How about you try to use a knife blind!" Mikey turned and stomped out of the room.

"Mikey, I'm sorry," Raph tried to apologize.

"Ow!" Mikey groaned as he walked into the doorway. Raph went to help his brother up, "I can do it on my own!" Mikey snapped jumping to his feet. Mikey walked off to Donnie's lab. He often would go into his brother's lab when he wanted to hide from everyone. Donnie knew that when Mikey came in he did not want to be questioned. When Mikey came in he would always talk to him about what he was doing.

Leo was in the living room when he heard the exchange between his brothers. He got up and went to Mikey. "Mikey come with me into the sewers. Sensei said we could use some supplies and Donnie is always looking for something."

"Fine," Mikey mumbled.

"I don't know why I am here," Mikey said kicking a rock, "I can't see anything."

Mikey walked ahead leaving Leo speechless. He wanted to help his brother he just did not know how. Leo did not enjoy seeing his fun loving brother depressed. Leo was quickly snapped out of this thoughts.

"Leo...help!"

Leo whipped around. He saw Mikey's hand holding loosely onto the edge of where there was hole. "I got you bro," Leo reached his hand down, he wrapped his hand around his brother's wrist, he felt his brother to the same. Leo pulled Mikey up, "you good?"

Mikey sniffed and shook his head, "no," he whimpered, "I'm useless. I can't even walk in the sewers right." Mikey sunk down against the wall, "Leo I wanna see again."

"I know," Leo replied lamely. Leo just sat there and let his brother cry. He knew silence was best right now, no matter what he said it would not help.

Five minutes later Leo started to chuckle.

"It's not funny," Mikey's voice cracked.

"It is when you hear what tunnel we are in."

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked interested.

"Remember when we were playing follow the leader when we were eight and Raph was the leader?"

"The time he fell down the hole?"

"and you asked if we all had to do that."

"Raph was so made at me for that."

"Yeah, once we got him up he chased you all the way home."

"I hid behind sensei so he could not get me." Mikey turned his head to his look at Leo, "thanks."

"Let's go back home," Leo said. Mikey placed his hand in his brother's so he could help pull him to his feet.

When Leo and Mikey came back, Mikey went off to kitchen to cook some lunch. Leo sat at the kitchen table to keep and eye on him, he cut himself with a knife a couple of time cooking alone. It eased Splinter's mind if someone was with Mikey even though he knew his son could still cut himself. Raph walked in with Spike on his shoulder to get some lettuce for his pet.

"Still babysitting?" Raph said.

"Raph!" Leo snapped.

"It's true, I know you this is your training time," Raph added.

"I don't mind hanging-"

"Don't lie Leo," Mikey said, his voice was cold and flat. He walked over to Raph he hand his hand over the tails of his brother mask to just be sure, then he jerked it around so it made a blind fold. "You-and-me-spar-now," Mikey snapped pulling Raph by his hand.

"Mikey that's not a good idea," Leo said.

"I don't care! Raph wants to make jokes then he will see what it is like."

"Mikey I'm not fighting you," Raph said.

"You afraid that I could win?" Mikey challenged his brother.

"YAME!" The two brother froze, "I will not allow this fight to happen."

"But senesei-" Mikey called out while Raph pulled his mask the right way.

"Michelangelo you are too emotional to fight."

"Sensei I can do this!" Mikey's voice cracked.

"I do not doubt, you can do this. I do not want you to fight this emotional, it will only cause harm to your brother or you," Splinter looked at his youngest son. Mikey was breathing heavily, "Raphael could you please leave your brother and me?"

"Hai sensei," Raph said and then he turned and left.

"Michelangelo," Splinter spoke softly. Mikey rubbed tears from his eyes. Splinter knelt down and wrapped his arms around his son.

"Sen-sensei….I-I can't do this," Mike cried. Splinter rubbed his youngest son's carapace, he just allowed his son to cry. Mikey slipped his hand into his father's. The orange clad turtle cried himself to sleep in his father's arms.

Splinter lifted his son up into his arms and then brought him to his bedroom. Splinter placed his son in his bed, and then sat down my his side.

Donnie was in his lab, he finally completed the device that would check the extent of his brother's eye damage.

"Mikey!" Donnie called out running to his brother's room. "Sensei," Donnie added in seeing his father. Mikey sat up, he was awake now, but still laying in bed. "I finished the device that will check the damage to your eyes."

Mikey sat up, "so I-I will know?" Mikey asked weakly.

"Yes," Donnie said, "are you ready?"

Mikey hesitated, "Michelangelo, you do not have to do this."

"I want to," Mikey said firmly.

"Very well," Splinter said.

Mikey allowed Donnie to lead him to the lab. "Take a seat right here," Donnie said guiding his brother to a chair. "You ready?" Donnie asked.

"Just one last thing…." Mikey said, "c-can you hold my hand when the results come….I'm scared…." Donnie looked at his brother his brother was blushing.

Donnie smiled and gently placed his hand on his brother's upper arm. "Course I can Mikey." Donnie picked up the device in his hands. "Okay, I need to pull you mask off." Mikey pulled his mask around his neck, "now look straight, and try not to move your eyes." The device scanned Mikey's eyes, Donnie set it down to process. Donnie reached over and took ahold of his brother's hand.

The device beeped. "the result are in," Donnie said holding his brother's hand tighter.


	5. The Results (Final chapter)

**A/N: Final chapter**

* * *

Mikey tightly held onto his brother's hand. "What does it say?"

Donnie took a deep breath, "it's saids your vision is at twenty percent," Donnie said.

"But I can't see...so what does it mean?"

"It's good actually. It means your eyes are not damaged beyond repair."

"Will I get it back?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"I will have to monitor you, see if it improves." Donnie explained to his brother.

"So you still don't know," Mikey said hanging his head.

"Sorry Mikey, we-you have to wait a little longer," Donnie squeezed his brother's hand, "this is still good."

Mikey took in deep shaky breaths. He shook, "Donnie fix me," Mikey sobbed. Donnie brought his brother into his arms.

"Mikey I will do everything I can to help you," Donnie took a deep breath, "I promise."

Now that Donnie knew his brother's eyes were not beyond repair he spent the better part of the next two days trying to develop an antidote. After two weeks Donnie was starting to doubt that Mikey's vision would clear on its own, but he would have to wait until next week's test to see if his brother's vision improved.

Mikey was sitting at the kitchen table building with some blocks. Mikey never would have thought he would be playing with blocks at fifteen, but it helped him move things around blind. Mikey sighed and then felt around for the ball that was on the table. He rolled it from one hand to the next. Mikey groaned his eyes have been itchy since he woke up that morning. Mikey rubbed at his eye, they were burning now.

"Donnie…." Mikey called dragging his feet to his brother's lab, "my eyes…." Mikey dropped to his knees.

Donnie's head snapped up, he walked out of his lab to see Mikey holding his hands to his eyes. When Mikey did not react to his footsteps Donnie walked over to his brother and placed his hand on his orange clad brother's shoulder. "Mikey what happened?" Donnie asked.

"My eyes….they're burning...on fire…itchy..."

"Here, let's go to my lab," Donnie helped his now shaking brother to his feet. Mikey was sobbing, "here lay down," Donnie brought his brother to the bed in the room. "I am going to get you a cold cloth, try to rub your eyes," Donnie tried to pull his brother's hands away from his red watery eyes. "Leo!" Donnie yelled, not wanting to leave his brother alone. Leo ran into the lab to see Donnie forcibly trying to hold Mikey's hands down. "Get a cold cloth now! Get Raph and sensei I can't hold him down myself and sensei needs to know." Leo nodded and ran out.

"I'm dying!" Mikey cried out dramatically as tears flowed down his face.

"You're not dying," Donnie said with a slight laugh, still struggling to keep his brother from rubbing his eyes.

"How do-do you know?" Mikey complained.

"I just know, trust me." Donnie dropped one hand from his brother's to place a hand on his brother's head, he was warm.

Leo rushed back into the room, his brother and father not far behind. He laid the cloth across his brother's eyes. Seeing Donnie struggling Raph and Leo stepped in on either side, both holding him down.

"Donatello, what is going on?" Splinter asked.

"He saids his eyes are burning. He won't stop rubbing them, I can't get a good look at them," Donnie looked his father in the eyes, "I think I need to sedate him…but I need his eyes open to run the scan."

Splinter looked from Donatello to Michelangelo and back again. He could tell his son was in a great deal of pain.

"He's stronger than I thought," Raph grunted as Mikey's hand attempted to reach his eyes.

"Donatello, help your brother's pain for now, you can check his eyes when he calms," Splinter said.

Donnie nodded and looked down at his brother, Mikey could not keep his eyes open. "Just a little pinch," Donnie said holding the syringe in his hand. Mikey made a odd sort of chocking sound as he injected the needle into his brother's upper arm and depressed the plunger.

Splinter looked down at Michelangelo. His son's chest was heaving, "the medicine will set in soon, my son," he laid his paw on his son's cheek.

Within the minute Mikey was sleeping. Donnie lifted his brother's eyelids, so that he could see if there was noticeable damage. The whites of Mikey's eyes were red. A milky film covered his brother's bright blue eyes. Donnie needed Mikey's eyes open to complete the scan. "If we can keep his eyes open long enough I can get the scan completed. With the help of Leo and Splinter, Donnie was able to scan his brother's eyes.

The small device sounded, the results were in. Donnie looked down at the read out and gave a small twisted smile. "Donatello what is it?"

"When I scanned his eyes two days ago his vision was at twenty percent. Now it reads at twenty-five percent," Donnie explained.

"So that would mean the infection is clearing his system," Splinter said stoking his beard.

"But at an alarming rate, much faster then when it first happened, granted it took me two weeks to check his eyes. Now he goes up five percent in two days and his eyes are burning," Donnie was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Donatello give it time, this could be good for your brother," Splinter placed a paw on his third son's shoulder.

Donnie nodded, "If you guys want to go you can. Mikey won't be awake for a few more hours. I am going to stay with him.

Two hours later Donnie woke up to Mikey's crying. "Mikey, what's wrong?" Donnie asked panicking.

"I-I still can't see…." Mikey whimpered.

"Oh Mikey," Donnie sighed, "I checked your eyes, they are improving. Your eyes are five percent better in two days. You're getting better, Mikey." Donnie smiled.

"You know I can't see you smile," Mikey said dejected.

"But you know I did," Donnie said pulling his brother into a one armed hug. He looked to his brother.

"Donnie?" Mikey asked trying to meet his brother's eyes.

"Can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone….I just feel so alone 'cause I can't see."

"Mikey I will stay with you as long as you need."

Donnie had been working on antidotes to help Mikey, but nothing working. Donnie felt as if he was disappointing his brother by not fixing his eyesight. He promised he would help him.

Mikey did not see any improvement, his eyesight was just as black and when it first happened, but Donnie said his vision was improving. It has been one month to the day since he was blinded. Donnie told him his vision was at forty-five percent. Mikey was rolling a ball back and forth between his hands at the table. Mikey got up and crossed the room to his brother. "Do-nnie," Mikey called out weakly, "I-" Donnie watched his brother's eyes slide out of focus and his knees buckle, Donnie caught his brother before he fell.

"Mikey!" Donnie placed his hand over his brother's heart, it had a steady beat. Donnie did not know what to do. Mikey pulled at the strap that held his bō staff in place. It was just like before, except this time Mikey was not rubbing at his eyes.

Mikey let out a gasp. He opened his eyes, "Donnie," Mikey said weakly, "I can see," his chest was heaving up and down. Mikey was grinning looking around the room.

"Let me check you eyes," Donnie said trying to keep himself calm. Donnie checked over his brother, his eyes were red and still held a milky film over them. Donnie scanned his brother's eyes. The device beeped.

"What is it!?" Mikey said jumping up and down.

Donnie laughed, "ninety-nine percent."

Donnie looked at his brother he was crying uncontrollably, "never thought I'd see again."

"I told you I would fix you," Donnie said.


End file.
